Lagrima
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Una en la tercera noche en la que Naruto engaño a Hinata esta despierta ¿que pasaria si una de sus lagrimas le dice que ya no llore?


**Hola Naru fans ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno es un Naruhina algo triste (no se si cuenta como Naruhina) y aparte de ser mi primer Fic en el fandom de Naruto, así que no sean tan malos. Este Fanfic salió de un poema llamado Lagrima y tiene una parte de lo que me paso a mi cuando termine con alguien que por ahí una persona sabe porque… bien los dejo con el Fanfic :D**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y les recomiendo que escuchen "Long kiss goodbye de Halcali"**

_Sueño_

_Recuerdos_

—dialogo—

**Poema**

_**Vos interior**_

_**Pensamientos**_

**LAGRIMA**

**Hoy he pensado mucho en ti, soñé que estaba entre tus brazos, que me besabas muy feliz y me susurrabas "no puedo vivir sin ti".**

—_Y-ya Naruto-kun—decía Hinata mientras intentaba alejar a Naruto quien le besaba los cachetes_

—_Hay Hinata-chan—después la abrazo—no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo_

**Pero muy pronto desperté había una lágrima en mi rostro que me decía: olvídate que ya he llorado mucho por ese hombre.**

—Ya—dijo mientras se despertaba, se dio cuenta de que ese valle tan hermoso donde estaba con Naruto no estaba y empezó a llorar

—_**Deja ya de llorar no quiero salir más, él ya te ha olvidado, intentare no salir más por él, pero ya deja de llamarme—**_dijo enfadada alguien en su cabeza

**Pero es lágrima no entiende que sin ti ella nunca existiría para mi pues a tu lado yo he llorado siendo feliz y ahora lo hago porque no estas junto a mí.**

—_**Por favor no me pidas eso sabes que yo eh llorado con él y ahora sin él, aparte de que sin el tú nunca estuvieras aquí, prácticamente estas ocupando su lugar**__**—**_le respondió Hinata a su voz interior_**—**__**sin embargo no llorare más por el debo seguir mi camino del ninja**_

**Luego me dice así es mejor que si una lágrima se escapa es porque ya en el corazón no cabe ni una gota en su interior.**

—_**Eso es, si quieres sigue llorando pero será la última vez que tu corazón se llene de estas gotas cristalinas—**_le dijo la voz

—Así será—y para la ojo-perla las ganas de llorar se fueron y recupero el valor perdido

**Y así en mis labios termino como un suspiro oí tu nombre que de esa lágrima salió y de repente tú recuerdo me tranquilizo.**

—_**Naruto-kun/**_Naruto-kun_**—**_dijeron ambas

—_Hinata cuando me salvaste y por poco moriste dijiste que me amabas ¿era cierto?—pregunto el rubio_

—_S-si—respondió temerosa_

— _¿Y q-quisieras ser mi novia?_

— _¡C-claro que si Naruto-kun!_

Hinata tomo una rosa azul y un recuerdo le llego en ese momento

— _¡SAKURA!—dijo Hinata sorprendida de que su amiga estuviese besando a su novio_

— _¡HI-HINATA!—gritaron ambos_

_Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin que ella lo pudiera impedir. Solo salió corriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, después choco con Ino y esta al ver el estado de su amiga, la abrazo_

—_Shh ya Hinata ya—dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello_

—_Na-¡Naruto-kun!—dijo sollozo y grito Hinata— ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué tu Naruto?!_

Y otro

—_Por favor Hinata perdóname, perdónanos—gritaba la peli rosa_

—_No lo puedo hacer Sakura-san—sollozo Hinata de espaldas atrás de Ino—Dile a Naruto-kun que de todos esperaba esto pero de él no_

—_Por favor Hi…—intento decir Sakura pero Ino la interrumpió_

— _¡Ya déjala frentona, ya has hecho demasiado daño! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!—esta tomo a Hinata y se la llevo de ahí_

Decidió parar los recuerdos y después tomo unos cerillos y quemo la rosa

—Adiós Naruto-kun—susurro la peli azul y dejo que la última lágrima que derramaría por el hombre dattebayo saliera libre

Hinata se durmió y en cuanto eso, pasó una ráfaga de aire, se llevó las cenizas de la flor y, curiosamente, las deposito en el balcón de Naruto

**Bueno este es el fin, como dije una parte paso y una no (ósea yo diciéndole a mi mente "debo seguir mi camino del ninja" esta raro ¿no?) si existió una Ino así y una Sakura así pero, esto es solo un Fanfic que espero les allá gustado y si ustedes lo piden lo continuo, no se sería al día siguiente o algo por el estilo**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
